


不同的正義4

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 不同的正義 [4]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *3355法官知範x記者周燦*純屬虛構，上升真人是笨蛋！！*制度方面韓國法庭為主，也許有些錯誤還請見諒墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 不同的正義 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200452





	不同的正義4

**Author's Note:**

> *3355法官知範x記者周燦
> 
> *純屬虛構，上升真人是笨蛋！！
> 
> *制度方面韓國法庭為主，也許有些錯誤還請見諒
> 
> 墨希

一下子整個新聞版面都被法院的醜聞佔滿，不僅新聞台不斷播送，在網路上實勢話題也上升到一位，如此轟動的消息讓整個法院亂了套，大家都忙得焦頭爛額。

此外，要知道43部部長妻家可是新聞界龍頭，這件事不僅對於法院有影響，更影響到妻家的事業，足以對社會造成影響。

果不其然事件爆發不過幾個小時，43部部長的妻子就開了記者會，還強調絕無此事只是她的丈夫與被告恰巧出現在同一個地方，沒有任何證據指出兩人有任何不法行為，並且對方已對洪周燦的報導提出告訴。

金知範看著新聞到一半，也不顧一旁李長埈還好奇的要命，抬手遙控器一按，螢幕一下成了一片黑。

「呀，我還在看啊！」李長埈不滿的抱怨道。

「看那幹什麼，又不是我們的案子？」

「這叫做關心時事，我們法官要隨時關注時事才能做出最正確的判斷啊。」李長埈理直氣壯的說道。

「是、是、不過哥，我建議你先把你桌上那些案子弄完再去關心，明天那些就要審了。」金知範露出一個特別善意的微笑看著李長埈，然後繼續埋首工作。

「嘖，你這小子。」李長埈突然懷疑起自己平時是不是對金知範太好了，總覺得那小子都爬到頭上來了，不過這次就算了，他知道畢竟是認識的朋友，金知範自己心裡肯定也煩，所以要教訓下次再說，這次先放過他，「對了、我剛看了一下隔壁部門這個案子開偵查庭的時間在星期五下午三點，預計會花挺久時間的，不過我們那天行程排到兩點而已，所以你要去旁聽的話剛好可以去哦。」

金知範只是點了點頭回應，並沒有多說什麼，畢竟他也去查過時間了，只是要不要去旁聽，心裡還沒一個定論，不去他肯定會受不了，但是去了洪周燦又會怎麼想？

然而此時他只能把這些愁思短暫的放下，畢竟工作當前，如果他星期五以前沒辦法處理完檔案架上那疊得跟山一般高的案子，是否去旁聽都沒有意義，他還必須加班處理完所有案子。

當天晚上金知範回到自己租的公寓套房時，恰巧碰見同時回到家的洪周燦，兩人還搭乘同一台電梯上樓，不過除了問好之外，兩人都沉默不語。

這樣尷尬濃稠的氣氛一直到兩人停在各自家門前，金知範轉頭看向他的鄰居，洪周燦感受到視線的同時也抬起頭回望。

就算只是夜晚門廊前的燈光下也可以看見洪周燦臉上的憔悴，尤其眼袋上一圈黑眼圈，看來特別疲憊。

「你還好嗎？」金知範問道，語調平穩沒有起伏。

「很好啊，只是有點累。」洪周燦露出一個有些勉強的笑容，然後轉身進入家門，沒有更多的對談。金知範看著重新闔上的門板，那個精心製作的門牌還掛在上面，不過就是有點沾了灰塵，顯得灰暗不少。

再一次見到洪周燦就是星期五的偵查庭上了。當天處理完審判，金知範匆匆忙忙的換好衣服，趕在開始之前到達審判廳，今天的案子差點處理不完，開庭的時候有了點延遲，不過幸好還是趕上了。

洪周燦和平常沒什麼兩樣，大地色系的淺褐色長袖薄襯衫，搭配淺藍色的牛仔褲，似乎是法院內冷氣有點強，他把手掌收進那過長的袖子裏頭。

雖然只是個偵查庭，並不會馬上定罪，不過因為是個大案子，許多媒體也都到場旁聽，網路上關於洪周燦是何許人也的報導也不少，現在的風氣傾向於大企業對於個人的壓迫，還算是對洪周燦有利的，不過不知道對方會使用怎樣的策略來改變風向。

金知範全場就盯著洪周燦不放，而後者似乎沒有發現他到場，只是聽著法官審核，而洪周燦也沒有另外委任律師，所以由義務律師負責，不過因為只是義務上的工作，自然不會太上心，對上大財團的法律顧問團隊，洪周燦似乎處於放棄的狀態。好幾次該說話該解釋的部分律師都沉默不語，甚至幾乎放棄了詢問原告的機會，讓金知範差點就起身大罵。

讓人鬱悶的偵查庭結束，洪周燦臉色似乎更差了，不過看著對方的眼神依舊沒有放棄，真相是什麼許多人都明白，只不過面對權力的壓迫，有時候是非沒辦法那麼容易說清楚。

「周燦啊。」金知範在洪周燦離開時跟了上去，喊了對方的名字，後者果然停了下來，疑惑的看著他。

「你為什麼……不對、你本來就在這裡工作了。」

「呀，先不別說那麼多了，走這邊。」引人關注的大案結束後，記者們也紛紛離席，想追出去採訪洪周燦的想法，不過金知範早了一步拽著洪周燦的手往出口的另一邊去。

那是辦公職員的出入口，一般民眾來法院是不會走這裡的，所以也沒有記者堵著，他們順利的離開法院，一路無話的到達租屋處。

洪周燦是屬於話多的那種人，以前就算金知範沒回話，他自己一個人也可以講下去，但此時卻什麼話都不講，剛經歷過一場不利的審判，在對方的掌控下，新聞也開始帶風向，對於洪周燦所揭露的真實更多人選擇不相信，甚至認為洪周燦是為了爆紅而惡意抹黑。太多的委屈，甚至不知道從哪裡開始說起，疲倦寫在臉上，摻雜了難過與失望，金知範也只是默默陪在他身旁，然後到達兩人的住處，各自站在自己的家門前。

「謝謝你帶我走另一邊。」洪周燦面對自己家門低著頭沒有看向金知範，語氣裡盡是疲憊，「我確實沒有心力再去應付記者們的——」

金知範走向洪周燦，一把將後者摟近，兩人身高差不多，腦袋剛好靠在一起，洪周燦愣住了，就連始作俑者金知範也突然尷尬，不知道為什麼自己會有這樣的舉動。

過了半晌暗暗得深吸了一口氣，金知範才故作強勢的開口道，「你是對的，我相信你。」

不一會雖然看不見彼此的臉，但金知範就感覺到洪周燦肩膀抽了幾下，耳邊也聽到幾聲小小的嗚咽。洪周燦本來就是個感性的人，有什麼委屈很容易掉淚，剛剛整個開庭的過程都忍著了，金知範一句話一個動作讓他再忍不住了，多少委屈都吞下去，現在全發洩出來。

雖然金知範不知道原因為何，但洪周燦曾經從他身邊離開過一次，這次他是不會隨便放手了，這麼想著柔和的拍了拍洪周燦的背。

「你別把鼻涕黏到我的西裝上，我明天還要穿去上班。」金知範過了一會又說道。

輕輕拉開洪周燦，不過手臂依然環著對方，看著洪周燦那張沾滿淚水的臉蛋，似乎比以前學生時代更消瘦一些、線條更凌厲一些，但沾上淚水加上那雙有些濕潤發紅的眼睛又顯得可憐兮兮。

金知範伸手幫洪周燦抹了把臉，後者和他對上視線，兩人之間的距離很靠近，再近一些又何妨？

金知範把臉湊了過去，薄唇輕輕貼上對方的唇瓣，帶點眼淚的鹹味。

那一瞬間，時間好像回到過去曾經的美好。

*tbc


End file.
